


Hey Kid

by IronBitch35730 (Ayita35730)



Series: Letters of Atlantis [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Poor Ford, deserved more tbh, he shouldnt but he does, ooof John blames himself for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/IronBitch35730
Summary: John has some things he never got to say to Ford.
Relationships: Aiden Ford & John Sheppard
Series: Letters of Atlantis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836889
Kudos: 2





	Hey Kid

Aiden,

Hey kid. I met your cousin. Sweet woman, smart too. Nothing like you and just like you somehow. I don’t know what to say, I was never very good at this. Both Heightmeyer and Elizabeth thought writing you a letter would help and here I am giving it a try. But it doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t bring you back to Atlantis where you belong, it doesn’t change the fact that I failed you. I let you down Lieutenant and no amount of pretty, emotional words are going to make that better. You’re the man I left behind. Another thing I’ll never forgive myself for. You were just a kid. A stupid, brave, reckless, sweet kid. And I miss you. I feel like you put your trust in me and I let you down. I wish there was more I did for you. I wish I had been able to bring you back to your grandparents. I finally met them too, great folks. They deserved to get you back. I’ve seen too many families lose people, it never gets any easier. I was never close to my own brother, but I saw you as one. An annoying, arrogant, little brother who never stopped playing where he wasn’t supposed to. And you deserve better. You deserve to get to go home and marry a nice girl and have kids and be a great dad. I’m sorry you never got that. I would have done anything to keep you safe and if I could do it all over again I would. I’m just so sorry Ford. And I’ll always be. 

P.S. I’ll never be as good of a man as you were. 

  
  


Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.


End file.
